one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank N. Styne
NO LONGER ACTIVE Appearance Frank stands at around 3 metres tall and is fairly lanky. His body is covered in stitches and he has one of his eyes sewn shut, after it was sliced and mutilated, seriously it looked gross. He has long, uncut nails that are black. he also has long, curly unkempt hair and stubble on his chin. He usually has an annoyed / tired look about him, and rarely smiles when sober. His skin is sickly pale. He also has distinct stitchings across his face, starting from the bottom left jaw to top right forehead, as well as next to the left eye. He has an unstitched scar in the shape of a cross above his left eyebrow. Both his left and right arms have stitches spiralling from the shoulder, all the way to the wrist. He's usually seen in a lab coat that goes down to just above his ankles, and is unbuttoned. He wears a shirt underneath with a sewn on pocket, the shirt is grey with the pocket being white. He also wears business pants that were hastily sewn together using pants of varying colours (black, purple, marone, dark blue). He wears regular business shoes, kinda boring, but whatever. He has long, uncut nails that are black. he also has unkempt hair. He always has bags under his eyes and a fairly tired look about him most of the time. His skin is sickly pale. Backstory Frank N. Styne is a Doctor from the East Blue with an almost perfect knowledge of the human anatomy. As a kid he was fairly prone to accidents due to his EXTREME shortsightedness and thus kinda learned the inside of himself the painful and incredibly stupid way. He has a habit of trying to create life out of dead things as a hobby, although preferably using things that are already dead, as opposed to straight up slaughtering them. He studied in medical school until one day a world noble was walking by and didn't like the place, so he ordered the place to be destroyed. Frank tried to get the navy to stop them, as they were supposed to be "the heroes" or whatever. Alas they provided no help, driving frank to become a pirate and avenge the many deaths of his classmates and teachers. After living in Loguetown for a couple years, he finally gathered the materials and set off to become a pirate doctor. Abilities and Powers Frank's main form of combat relies heavily on his stitches, which he is capable of unstitching fairly quickly. He uses his stitches as ropes or grapples as they are fairly strong and capable of resisting a lot of weight. Due to his lack of strength, Franks basic blows aren't as strong as others, so he uses the stitches to pull himself towards his foes at a higher speed. His knives also have slots so that he can attach them to his stitching. The blade has a hook in it so that it sticks in foes easier, allowing Frank to pull himself towards them, or pull them towards him. Attacks Schware Nadel- Frank uses his stitching to pull himself towards his enemies at a high speed Chirurgie Messer- Frank uses a stitch knife to hook an opponent Doppelchirurgie Messer- Frank uses two knives to hook an opponent Tod Nähen- Frank attaches 5 knives to the front of the stitching (in a claw like formation) and whips the opponent with them. Dopplenaht Tod- Frank attatches 5 knives to the front of the stitching on both arms (using a claw formation on both hands) and whips the opponent with them. Chirurgie-Stil: Amputation- Frank uses his stitch knives to dart around at incredible speeds, whilst he's doing this, he flys past his opponent, severing bones with his bonesaw. Chirurgie-Stil: Ausweiden- Frank uses his stitc knives to dart around at incredible speeds, whilst he's doing this, he flys past his opponent, cutting open their stomach with his bonesaw. Völkerwanderung- Frank unleashes 2 of his stitch knives to get up close to the opponent, then unleashes the other 48 at close range to finish them off. Current inventory Weapons: He carries a bonesaw for "medical use" 7 small knives hidden in his labcoat (can carry up to 50 at a time when he has that many) Beli: 5000 Category:Pirates Category:Player